1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to food processes and equipment and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved slurry process involving instant hydration and heating of ground peanuts, and the like, and apparatus for carrying out the process on a rapid, continuous, in-line basis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain types of crop products, such as peanuts, soybeans, peas, etc. are rich in protein and, as such, are desirable not only as primary food products, but also as processed foods. However, problems are sometimes encountered which adversely affect the end product. These problems are particularly difficult with respect to processed peanuts because of the presence of the strong, raw peanut flavor that is produced in aqueous slurries of raw ground peanuts using conventional techniques. Heretofore, there has been no means available to remove fully the peanut flavor and odor from an aqueous slurry of raw ground peanuts, or the like, in a low cost, efficient and continuous manner and to do so without damaging the protein content thereof.